Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Often, a router connects to the WAN via a data exchanger such as a data enabled cellular device, a DSL modem, or a cable modem. A given router may be equipped to simultaneously connect to multiple data exchangers. Each data exchanger is equipped to establish a data link with one or more service providers over which the router device can route data communications. The router device when manufactured can be programmed with the individualized command sets for any number of data exchangers available at the time. The router device can use the command sets to interact with various data exchangers. However, as new data exchangers are developed and existing data exchangers receive firmware upgrades, the router device needs access to new command sets.